Bee and Nick
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Bumblebee reflects on the lessons that he's learned since Sam and Mikaela's son was born. Lesson number ONE... ONESHOT


_Of course- I don't own any of the characters mentioned. I mean, Nick is my creation, but in reality, the son of Sam (spike) was already invented by the companies, so really, I don't own him either. LOL. No profit is being made from this story, and I __**still**__don't know why we write these things…_

* * *

Home is where the Spark is. Bumblebee had been pretty certain that he'd found where he belonged when he'd found Sam and Mikaela. He'd known it when they married. And when Mikaela had become pregnant, Bumblebee _knew_ his spark had found just the right place.

When Nicholas Daniel Witwicky had been born, it had been a _long_ night. Not that the previous nine months hadn't been long- certainly, they had been- but that particular night had just been _long._

Sam raced down the stairs, his heart pounding, his head befuddled. Did they have the hospital bag? The car seat? Did they have her social security card, her insurance information? Oh God, did they have the camera?

Mikaela, on the other hand, didn't give two flying fiddles what they did and didn't have. And she made that _very_ clear. "_**Sam!**_" she all but screamed, "Get you _ass_ in _gear, _I'm in pain! The baby is coming _now!!_"

Sam stopped his thinking, and looked at his wife, dressed in little more than her pajamas and her winter coat. Her face was red, and her eyes were screwed up in pain.

"Baby! Right!" he took her by the arm, leading her down the steps of their newly purchased home, "Bee! We gotta get Mikaela to the hospital!"

The Camaro responded with a hard impel of the engine, and the passenger door swinging open. Mikaela let her husband help her in, despite the pain from bending to sit.

She had already started to pant. "Lamaz-can-kiss-my-ass.." she panted, gripping the dashboard.

No more than Sam had jumped into the drivers seat than they were off, speeding down the dirt road, and careening onto the highway.

"I don't wanna _die_! I'm giving birth!" Mikaela screamed.

Sam patted the steering wheel, "She's saying try to take it a bit earier on those turns! IF you hurt her- oh God help you." Mikaela grabbed his arm.

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed, "Oh God! It hurts!"

Sam fought the urge not to scream with her. Not because of the pain, but because of the idea that the baby was coming. Oh God, the baby was coming, and if Bee didn't hurry the hell up, it was coming in the car!

"Oh- shit." She squeaked, "Bee, I'm so sorry!! Sam! Call a _fucking_ ambulance! He's not waiting!"she screamed, suddenly getting another pain.

Sam fumbled for his cell phone- he suddenly heard a 9-1-1 responder's voice over the speakers of the yellow camaro, "911, what is your emergency?" Thank God for Bumblebee.

"My wife- she's in labor!"

"Sa-_aaam_!!" Mikaela cried, she had resorted to groping the leather dashboard instead of his arm.

"Are you in your home, sir?"

"No! No! We're in my car! We're on the highway!" Sam felt his brain going back to that addled state, "What do I do?"

"I need to know your location, sir…"

Sam didn't hear the rest of it because Mikaela had gone from clawing the dashboard to clutching his balls.

"You will _never__**ever**_have sex _again_ Samuel Witwicky!" she screamed, "Ne_ver_! I'll cut your dick off! I will! I'll cut it off! Oh god it _huuuuuurtsss_" she was crying.

"Oh, God, Lady, save me!!"

Oh yes- it had been a _long _night. But ultimately, it had been worth it.

Seventeen hours of labor later, Samuel and Mikaela Witwicky had a handsome baby boy. As Mikaela sat in the bed holding said boy to her breast, she couldn't help but think that she and Sam had made a marvelous decision to have a family.

As time passed, Bumblebee found himself intricately laced into the Witwicky family. If it were possible, he found himself even _more _a part of the family than ever. When the little human had begun to learn how to walk- he'd been there. When he'd said his first word- he'd been there.

And now, Nick was playing on his hood, his stuffed Eeyore toy sitting next to him. He wasn't really talking, yet. Mikaela had said that it wouldn't be much longer before he started to speak in complete sentences.

The Camaro shuddered beneath the boy, making him giggle. Bumblebee enjoyed the sweet sound of the boys laugh. He'd heard Ironhide's youngest charge, Grace Lennox, laugh a couple of times, but there was just something _different_ about him being able to make Nick laugh.

"Bee! Bee!" Nick laughed, and patted the hood, "Gentle." He mumbled, patting the smooth yellow metal.

Bumblebee shuddered again. "Come on, Nick," he encouraged gently, "You need to get down."

"Slide!" the boy cheered, putting his hands in the air, "Bee slide!"

Bumblebee smiled inwardly, and began to transform. Sure enough, his hood tilted just enough to the boy to have a gentle slide to the ground.

When Bumblebee had transformed into his initial form, he found the boy sitting on the ground clutching his knee. The big tears had already begun to form in his eyes. It only took Bumblebee's concerned look to cause them to spill.

"Owie!" he cried, showing his scrapped knee to the Autobot.

Kneeling before the little boy, Bumblebee picked him up gently." "You have a little injury." He said gently, "It'll be alright." He stroked the little boys head with his forefinger.

"Owie!" His two year old charge pointed to his knee again, where only a tinytiny smudge of blood had appeared, "Kiss!"S He held his knee up for Bumblebee to see.

Bumblebee was genuinely uncertain of what to do at this point, however. He knew that Nick wanted- his mother had always kissed his scrapes and bruises better. But did Nick understand that he did not have this magical 'kiss!' that his mother had? After all, he was metal and wires, circuitry and fluids. He wasn't quite as mystical as the boys mother was, with her magic 'kiss!'

"Kiss!" the boy demanded again, showing his knee, "Owie! Kiss!"

Lifting the boy to his face, he peered at him with those bright optics, "Nick, I can call your mother out to-"

"Kiss!!" the boy shouted.

Bumblebee paused, tr ying to find out if there was anything he could say to the boy to explain the difference:

Too late. He'd begun to cry again.

"Kiss! Kiss Owie!! Kiss! Kiss! Bee Kiss!!" he was sobbing.

Bumblebee took a deep breath, breaking down, and lifint the boy to his mouthplate. He made a little show of making the kiss to the boys knee.

To his surprise, the tears slowed to a sniffle, then to a hiccup, and finally, a complete stop.

"Love." Nick patted his face, "Gentle gentle."

Oh. Well. Maybe he _did _have that almost magical 'Kiss!' that the boy had wanted after all.

_How strange_.

Upon bringing it up to Mikaela earlier, she had just laughed. She sat down on the back porch, her glass of iced tea on the metal table in front of her, and explained to him about the 'magical' kisses that adult humans seemed to have.

"It's all in his head, hon." She said sweetly, "See, if you let him think that the little things can be cured by a kiss- then his tears stop and he's all happy again. He's just making a show so that we'll pay attention to him, and realize that he's gone and hurt himself."

Bumblebee nodded.

"Of course, that's not how it works with the bigger stuff- he'll still recognize that he's _really_ hurt." She sipped her tea.

"Why me?" He asked, shyly, "I am neither human, nor his family."

Mikaela held up her hand, "Nope, you _are _a part of the family, Bee. Nick realizes that. That's why he asked _you_ for the kiss instead of running into the house to look for me or Sam." She ran her hand through her hair, "If it bothers you, I can make sure he understand that you don't like that."

"Not at all!" protested Bumblebee, "But, I admit that I was… confused. And… uncomfortable. I have read stories about… older people taking advantage of your children. I felt…. _Concerned_ that I was doing wrong."

Mikaela smiled at him, "Don't be. So long as you're not trying to hurt him or anything, I'm not worried."

Bumblebee nodded.

It had been nearly a year after that when he had his next interesting lesson involving little boys. It had been when Nicks' third birthday rolled around.

The boy got a tent for his birthday. Just a little pup tent from his 'Uncle' Will. Sam and Mikaela set it up for him in the fenced part of the backyard, and set him up for his first night away from the house.

Bumblebee had been transformed most of the evening after the Lennox family had left. He watched with interest as Sam put the tent up, despite the constant yammering from the little boy.

It was fairly obvious that the little boy had been excited, curious about what an overnight camping session by himself could be like.

It had taken a lot of coaxing from both Sam and Mikaela to get the tyke to settle down into the tent and start to quiet down for bed.

By that time, of course, Bumblebee had re-formed into his Camaro-self. He settled into a cycle, not worried in the least about the little boy and his new toy.

But curious little boys can still become frightened- And as such, long after everyone had fallen asleep, Nick got up from his tent, and began to wander around the yard. He clutched his 'big boy' flashlight to his chest.

His chubby fingers played with the clip. Spotting something with his flashlight, he gasped, and hurried back to his tent, huddling inside. After a moment, still clutching his flashlight, he peered out of the tent again.

Upon catching the shadow of something with the light, he gasped again. Nick grabbed his blanket, threw it over his head, and made a mad dash for Bumblebee.

"Bee?" he whispered, his little voice trembling, "Bee, something's in the trees."

Bumblebee, deep in his own stasis, didn't respond.

"Bee?"

Nothing.

Nick reached up, opening the back door of the Camaro, and climbed in, shutting it with a soft click behind him. "Scary." He whispered, shutting off his flashlight, and huddling down in the backseat, wrapped in his blanket.

Feeling safe and comfortable, Nick fell asleep.

"_Bumblebee."_

The sudden sound of Optimus over his communicator startled Bumblebee from his stasis.

The low rumbling engine of the Peterbilt was nearby. What an odd sight- a 2007 Camaro, and the semi-cab sitting in the backyard of the Witwicky residence. Not that it was abnormal for _this_ household.

"_Something wrong Optimus?"_

"_There have been reports of activity in the woods here. I need you to do some reconnaissance- if Decepticons are nearby, we need to find out, and nip it quickly."_

Bumblebee started his engine, rumbling in agreement.

"_If I don't report back by morning-"_

"_Don't worry, I'll standby here."_

"_I'll be back."_ Bumblebee drove off, opting for his smaller, less conspicuous form. The woods here were fairly sparse for a good two miles- if there were Decepticons nearby, they would be in the less challenging terrain. He was fairly certain of it.

Two hours into the search- Bumblebee began to scan police radios. If there were really any other bots nearby, they would have left a path of destruction.

However, all he could find were numerous reports of some creature in the woods, upright, tall, fearsome.

_It can't be Megatron. He's been long dead!_ He thought, _or if not dead, in a whole world of hurt._

The sounds of the police scanner woke Nick. He rubbed his face. The little sound that escaped his lips alerted Bumblebee to the single biosign in his cab.

_Oh hell no. He didn't!_

"Bee?"

_Of _course_. Why not?_ Bumblebee thought, all but groaning, _I can't believe I didn't bother checking to see if there was anyone-_

"Bee?" the boy repeated, his voice a little clearer, "Where we going?"

"Home." He responded, making sure to turn himself around in the correct direction to take the two of them back to the house.

"Did you see too?" the boy asked, "The monster?"

The comment almost made Bumblebee stop in his proverbial tracks. "Monster?" he asked, his voice taking on an edge of worry, "What did you see?"

"Something _big._" Nick said, spreading his arms, "Scary!"

"What did it look like?"

Nick shrugged, as though he knew Bumblebee could see the gesture.

A seatbelt appeared from the seat, wrapping around Nicks middle. "Ok, sit still. Let's get you home _first_. Then we'll look for the 'monster'."

"Uh-huh." Nick sat quietly for a long while, as he watched the trees go by them.

Suddenly he shouted, "BEE! MONSTER!"

Bumblebee hit his brakes so hard that the poor boy in the backseat had to hold onto the front seats to keep from falling forward.

"Where did you see it?" He began a scan of the area. He didn't need Nick to respond, however, because within seconds, he had a reading.

A _biological_ reading. A creature, tall, upright, hairy, from what he could tell. To humans, it would be scary.

"Nick, stay down and out of sight, ok?"

"Uh-huh." Nick ducked his head down, obeying like the good boy he usually was.

Bumblebee took a couple of quick scans of the creature. It seemed to be humanoid in form. There was nothing unnatural, or biomechanical about it. In fact, it seemed to be harmless. It was unarmed.

_Sweet Matrix- All this for a creature that isn't even a worry?_ It all made for an interesting night, altogether.

However, checking the time, Bumblebee realized that Sam would be up soon to go to work- and if he and Nick were missing, he would worry.

Especially if Optimus said something to him about recon work.

_Oh yes. I'm scrap if he finds out._

"Bee?" Nick whispered, "Is it ok?"

"It's ok." Bumblebee confirmed, "It's just an animal." He'd have to ask Ratchet about what _kind_ of animal it was, though. He'd only ever heard of Monkeys and Bears walking upright like humans. The medical officer would probably have a good idea as to what it was.

He started to drive, "We need to get you back home before your mother and father start to worry about you."

"Okay." The little boy hugged his 'big boy' flashlight to his chest as Bumblebee sped off into the darkness.

Lessons learned since Mikaela had Nick, though? Bumblebee could chalk up about a thousand of them- running normally resulted in tripping, which resulted in big tears. Kisses were miracle cures for minor cuts, scrapes and bruises, Chocolate milk goes sour in the sun- especially if it's in the backseat of a certain vehicle, and oh yeah- Always _ALWAYS_ check and make sure there are no little kids in your backseat when you wake up.

But all things considered, he was happy. He was content with his life here on earth. And as lonely as it might have been sometimes, Bumblebee never once found himself longing for the cold, lifeless metal of Cybertron.

Home was where the spark was, after all, and his spark was here with Sam and Mikaela and of course, Nick.


End file.
